1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless communication apparatus provided with a diversity of ringing tones, i.e., tones indicating incoming calls, and holding tones, and particularly relates to a portable wireless communication apparatus with a function of music playback which enables prestored music data to be used as the holding tone during a call.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable telephones available today include models that are designed to use one of harmony melodies stored in memory means as a ringing tone that rings upon receiving a call. In this case, the melodies stored in the memory means can be selected freely from a plurality of tunes prestored at the time of purchase, a plurality of tunes downloaded through communication to the outside, and a plurality of tunes composed by individuals. Herein, a harmony melody means a melody provided with chordal harmonies including a plurality of level tones.
Some portable telephones even go so far as to employ such a harmony melody used as a ringing tone as a holding tone, when holding the line, to be delivered to a party on the other end of the line, and the holding tone itself has an increased freedom of tune selection, with an improvement of its tone quality. Nonetheless, inasmuch as the memory capacity of storing the holding tone has its bounds, limits are set on the number of tunes memorized and the length of a tune, while there are available other portable telephones having an external memory, in which music is stored, functioning as a portable playback system as well.
As described above, conventional portable telephones enable the harmony melodies to serve as the holding tone as well as the ringing tone. Despite considerable improvements made in the selection of tunes and the quality of sound by utilizing the harmony melodies for the holding tone and the ringing tone, there are still problems of limitations imposed on the number of tunes and the length of performance of a tune storable in a built-in memory.
Accordingly, there has been a need for providing, with a relatively simple process of utilizing a tune stored in an eternal memory as a holding tone and/or a ringing tone, a portable telephone which can obviate the aforementioned problems and which can deliver to the party on the other end of the line while on hold, without adding any new special device, music of high tone quality and superior general quality as the holding tone. In addition, there has been another need for providing a portable telephone which can deliver music of high tone quality and superior general quality as the ringing tone, without adding any new special device.